


The Morning

by ProjectRose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cullen Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, playful dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectRose/pseuds/ProjectRose
Summary: Cullen and Evelyn wake up together and sexy hijinks ensues.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	The Morning

Her dream faded slowly before her, the images dissolving and wishing her farewell as she was coaxed back into the waking world. She could feel the sun shining on her face and the brisk wind blowing past her. He must have gotten up in the night and opened the doors again. There were two things she had learnt about Cullen since she had started to share a bed with him. The first was that he was terribly uncomfortable in closed spaces. Even her chambers, with their tall ceilings and high windows were too much for him. He always needed to have a window or a door open to keep himself calm.  
The second thing was that he did not seem to feel the cold at all. Perhaps it was in his Fereldan blood, but there could be a chill in the room that bit down to Evelyn’s very bones and he would appear to be oblivious to it. These two things together always led to her seeking out his warmth in the mornings as he would always awaken in the night, often after some terrible nightmare, and open the large doors that faced out to the snowy mountains surrounding them.

She shifted over, not opening her eyes but following the warmth across the mattress to find his sleeping form. His back was like a furnace and she pressed herself close to him, wrapping her legs into his to steal his heat. Her hands came around his chest, warming her chilly hands and she could feel the soft thrumming of his heart beneath his scarred chest. He gently stirred at her intrusion.

“Hmmm” She whispered in his ear, resting her cheek against his curly, bed worn hair. “Good morning.”

“Hmmm” He hummed back sleepily. She felt him calm and drift back to sleep in her arms, his chest soon rising and falling in the tempo of sleep. She gently kissed his head and let herself sink down against him, feeling her own dream state slowly coming back around her.

In that state of half sleep and the few moments of solace they took for themselves she felt her mind wander to the night they had just shared together. She would not have ever expected him to be such an incredible lover and she had spent more time than she cared to admit wondering. Sometimes as a passing thought and sometimes as an intense fantasy when she was alone in her bed, trying to tear her thoughts away from the endless litany of tasks presented to her as the Inquisitor.  
She had been pleasantly surprised on that first night they spent together. He was not an experienced man, but he had an eagerness and an intensity about him that could be both loving and frightening. One moment he would be overpowering her and roughly moving her body around to suit his needs and the next he could be caressing her skin and whispering words of adoration. The duality created an exciting ebb and flow of pleasure for her, and last night he had taken it to a new level.

Last night was her first night back after a week long journey to Northern Fereldan and upon her return he had had a peculiar, promising look of need in his eyes. When they retired to her chambers he had wasted no time pushing her over the bed and tearing her clothes away from her.  
As she dozed with her body pressed behind him, she couldn’t help but let out a low hum of pleasure into his ear as she recalled the feel of his hands gripping her waist, holding her down and holding her still as he roughly fucked her from behind. Under his unwavering, vice like grip she had lost count of the peaks of pleasure he took her to, recalling how the warmth radiating from her core seemed to be endlessly flowing through her like an eruption of lava.

Her hips swayed almost on their own as the sound of his desperate, needy moans played in her mind, working up to the maddened, vulnerable cries when he eventually came, gripping her hips and burying himself as deep as he could. The very thought of it made the heat pool back in her belly and she felt her pussy start to grow eager and wet with need. Her eyes opened as her body began to feel the energy brewing beneath her skin. She tried not to think too much about the day ahead of her, but the one thing she recalled was that she was not required to attend to any task until at least noon. It was probably only just past dawn now. She shut down any more thoughts that required her to consider anything outside of this room and instead recalled her previous night with her Commander. The feel of his grip. The scent of his labouring body. The silken sound of his moans as he fucked her like a madman.

Her hips swayed as she clenched her empty vagina, eager to have him filling her again. Her nipples had hardened against his back and her clit was aching for attention.

_“What’s that? “_ She asked herself. “ _Should we wake him up?”_

She traced her fingers around the muscles on his chest, passing over where the thin patches of his coarse hair were interrupted by a web of scarring. She brought her lips to his arm, leaving a trail or small, light kisses up and down his bicep. His arms drove her crazy. She loved behind held by them and being moved by them. She loved the feel of them surrounding her and holding her still.  
Watching him train the recruits she knew he could swing a sword like it was nothing and a shield seemed to have very little weight in his hand. The days he would be in the training yard would draw a crowd that always failed at being discreet, and she herself had been guilty of this. Evelyn had tried to be professional, but the siren’s call of watching him stalk around the training grounds, stripped of his armour and clad only in a light tunic, was too much for her to deny herself. She was too weak. It had been an exciting and welcome experience to go from navigating a high stakes luncheon with Josephine and whatever noble she was currently courting for support, to standing on the balcony, Dorian and herself pretending to hold a conversation while she had intense fantasies about her Commander holding her down in the mud and ravishing her in front of the entire hold.

She propped herself up on one hand, resting her head on her palm and softly ran her hand down where her lips had just caressed his arm, feeling the tension of his muscles beneath his skin.

“Hmmm.” He groaned approvingly, still more asleep than awake. His breath hitched slightly at her touch and she angled her head down to lay a gentle kiss on the curve of his ear.

“Hmmmmm.” He groaned again, lower and sounding more aware of her intentions. She smiled against his ear.

“Good morning.” She said in a quiet, sing song voice. She sent her hand under the covers and traced his body down to his hip, gently grabbing the curve of his perfectly muscled arse with her long fingers.

His breath changed its pace. It was no longer the slow rise and fall of a sleeping man, but it came quicker and deeper as he was stirred from his sleep. She looked down at his calm face and saw his eyelashes fluttering. The ache in her pussy was becoming unbearable. The sound of his sleepy groans had made her so wet that she could feel her juices on the inside of her thighs. She pushed her hand over his hip and searched until she found the coarse hair on his pelvis on her fingertips. She quickly found that he was already rock hard.

“Hmmmmmmm.” He let out a long, approving groan as she gently gripped him, feeling the low throb of his cock against her palm. His body stirred and she smiled as she felt him stretch his muscles, finally waking from his sleep. She let her fingers caress his cock, feeling the ridges of his veins and tracing her thumb around the exposed head. She could feel him twitching beneath her fingers and she felt her pussy tremble in sympathy.

“Good morning.” She said again, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek as she gripped her palm around his cock and started to lazily stroke him up to his tip.

“Good morning.” He replied, turning onto his back to face her, his beautiful voice slightly hoarse from sleep. His eyelids were still heavy but he had a wide, aroused smile on his lips.

“Sorry to wake you.” She said coyly, giving him a mischievous smile. His chuckle turned into a sharp intake of breath as she deliberately increased her grip on his cock and ever so slightly quickened the pace of her strokes. He closed his eyes and basked momentarily in the sudden influx of pleasure she was giving him, letting his hips buck slightly into her hand.

“No you’re not.” He said when he opened his eyes again.

“No.” She agreed. “No I am not.”

“Come here…” He chuckled and wrapped his big arms around her, pulling her in for a long, lazy kiss. The taste of him was deeply intoxicating as she flicked her tongue around his, feeling the vibration of his approving groans as she rubbed his dick. She could have spent all morning like this. Lying on his chest with his arms around her, her fingers gently stroking his length.  
There wasn’t much that could make it better, but he managed to find it as he sent his hand down over her arse and in between her legs until his fingers found the needy wetness between her legs. The feel of him finally making contact with her sent a dizzying burst of energy through her and she briefly broke their kiss only to let out a satisfied moan before he greedily pulled her back down with his free hand.  
With two fingers he stroked each side of her labia, giving her the first tastes of the release that she was sorely craving. She couldn’t help but push her hips back into his hand as he let his fingers meet back above her labia and slowly circle her clit, finally soothing the raging need that was growing there.  
A small droplet of is seed had spilled out already and she coated the head of his dick with it, using the increased lubrication to pick up her speed and try to match the pleasure he was currently giving to her between her legs. His other hand stirred to life and he quickly found her breasts and started to alternate between her hardened nipples, circling and flicking her hardened buds with his thumb while his forefingers gripped and fondled her soft flesh.

“Maker, you are so wet…” He mused breathlessly as he dipped his fingers into her. She smiled against his lips at the sound of his voice so consumed with arousal. His Fereldan accent came back when he was both tired and horny. There was something about the way his voice got deeper and rougher as his adopted Free Marcher accent was stripped away that made her squirm with delight. As much as she enjoyed this blissful act of mutual pleasure, hearing his voice made her want to wake the man he was last night and let him fuck her like a possessed beast.

She pulled her hand away from his cock and lay back on the bed, displaying her body for him. He rolled over and got to his knees so he could look down on her and get the best view he could. She smiled up at him and made a show of letting her hand go between her legs, stroking her pussy with her fingers with her legs ever so slightly open so he could see.  
He had told her that she was the first woman he had ever seen completely naked. The first time he she had stripped off in his office and lain on his desk completely bare he had looked almost comically awestruck. His former encounters being too brief for him to fully appreciate the forms of the women he had discreetly fucked in the seedy Kirkwall taverns, he had never had a woman on display before him. Evelyn loved watching him slowly stroke himself as he took in the view of her body.  
She let her hands wander over her breasts, taking pleasure from both the feel of her palms across her aching nipples and the thought of him watching her and pleasuring himself as she did it. She opened her eyes and saw the dizzying sight of his strong hands gripping his rosy cock as his eyes wandered over her body.

“You look so beautiful.” He said when he caught her watching him. There was a sincerity in his voice that seemed almost out of place for the lewd conduct they were currently engaged in.

“So do you.” She said. He had been so shy about being naked at first. There was a mess of scars and burns across his torso that he was deeply ashamed of and he had been visibly nervous when he first bared himself to her. Evelyn would be lying if she said she wasn’t disturbed at what she saw but the scars implied a strength in him that she dearly wanted him to recognise. Where he saw failure, she had seen endurance. She wanted to remind him of that every chance she got.

“Roll over and let me see your arse.”

His words were almost enough to make her melt straight into her orgasm. She bit her lip to try and hide her grin as she obeyed him, rolling onto her stomach with her hips pressed back so he could still see her fingers playing with her pussy. His hand came to her rear, caressing down to the back of her thigh and she heard his groan of approval peppered with vibrations as he stroked himself. He loved her arse. If he didn’t spill himself inside of her when he took her from behind, he would pull himself out and empty himself on her rear.  
Even in those long, tedious meetings in the war room when he was supposed to be paying attention, she would see his eyes fall to her legs as he lost concentration. She would play on it, leaning over the table and pretending to be interested in the placement of one of their markers, pushing her hips back to accentuate the curve of her hips for him. Maybe she would absentmindedly sway her hips if she knew no one else was paying attention. The way he would clear his throat to ground himself back to reality made everyone in the room take notice of him, thinking he had something to say. It felt amazing. Templars had a legendary focus and knowing that she could break his just by wiggling her hips made her feel like a goddess.

She pushed her hips back to him, showing him how needy she had gotten. His hand past over the cleft of her arse and joined hers, slipping two fingers into her. Her pussy was not content with their fingers and she wanted him to grab her and fuck her like he had last night. She wanted his arms to hold her down while he slid his hard shaft into her and take her like she owed it to him.  
But he was keeping is cock to himself for the time being, content to slide his fingers in and out at a frustratingly slow pace. She turned to look at him and beg him with her eyes. He was enamoured with her bent over before him with a look of heat in his eyes. When he caught her gaze a small smile came across his lips and his hand came from her pussy to the small of her back, caressing her arse as he went. He gently pushed down and an entire symphony played a victorious fanfare in her head. He covered her with his weight and brought one hand around to grab her breasts and tease her nipples. She felt his hips line up with hers and she felt the tip of his cock brush up against her lips.  
Her needy gasp turned into a disappointed moan as he pulled his hips back just as she tried to take him into her. He landed a small kiss on the back of her ear and she swore she could feel his lips in the shape of a smug little smile.

“I learned something about you last night…” He whispered.

“Did you now?” Her voice was far too breathy and desperate for her to have the high ground that her words tried to imply. She could not be at all nonchalant right now. She was too desperate for him to fuck her.  
He hummed a confirming tone in her ear, bringing his cock back to tease her lips. She tried to keep her hips still and not play the game again, although the feel of him lingering so close made her nearly go mad. When he saw she was not biting he suddenly and roughly grabbed her hip, rocking himself into her like he was about to plunge deep into her. But just as she gasped and pushed her hips back, desperate to feel him inside of her, he quickly changed the angle and let his cock pass over her pussy, coating himself in the wetness as the pulled back away from her, leaving her dejected and empty.

“I learned that you, Evelyn, are a dirty, dirty woman…”

Maker, how could such a sheltered boy have gotten so good at talking dirty to her. He was never graphic, but he spoke with such a levelled confidence that drove her wild.

“How many times did I make you come last night?” He asked. She truly had no answer. It wasn’t so much a series of separate orgasms so much as a never ending barrage of pleasure. She also had no answer because she was not sure if she still had the power of speech.

“Hmm?” He prompted. He thrust his knees in between hers and spread her legs wide apart. Each hand grabbed one of her wrists and he held her arms steady in his own. He brought himself down and caged her between his body and the mattress. Every movement she tried to make she realised that he had her held completely still and he was barely making any effort at all. She was spread open before him, trapped under him and completely at his mercy. The thought of it was bringing her to the heights of anticipation that she never even knew existed.

“Tell me…” He said, letting his cock make the barest brush against the tip of her lips.

“When I grabbed you, threw you on the bed and took you, how many times did it make you come?”

She was nearly a delirious mess beneath him. She was whimpering, trying to will herself to speak.

“I…don’t know…Cullen please…”

She heard him let out a victorious little laugh and soon his presence was gone from above her and she was free for a brief moment before she felt him grab her hips and roughly turn her onto her back, pulling her down to the middle of the mattress. She was relieved to see his own powerful need burning in his eyes. He loomed over her, coming down to kiss her and give her a quick moment of tenderness before he roughly took hold of her wrists again and pinned them above her head.  
He forced his knees under her rear, angling her hips so the tip of his hard, proud cock could brushed past her aching lips. She could see by the uneven heave of his chest and the slight shake in his hands that he was barely in more control than she was. She wanted to do something, anything that would push him over the edge. She fluttered her hips around, trying to entice him to fuck her. She pushed her chest out, showing her eager nipples and fought pathetically against the grip he had on her. She wanted to say something deep and dirty to break his hold like he had done to her with what little control she had over her voice.

“You make me come so hard, Cullen.”

She heard a growl come up from his belly that sent shivers through her. His eyes burned with need and his lip snarled with an animalistic frustration as he slid his cock against her pussy, slowly rocking his hips back and forward.

“When you hold me down and fuck me…you make me come so hard.”

The movement of his hips began to stagger and she could tell that some of the thrusting was not entirely his own doing. His grip on one of her wrists began to falter.

“Fuck me…make me come…please, Cullen, make me come…”

He let out another low growl and released a hand to grab his cock and hastily position himself against her lips. She let her arm come down to her side, just so she could experience him grabbing it and forcing it back over her head just as he slowly started to slide his cock into her. The pace he took was just as agonising as his pretend reluctance to fuck her. Inch by inch he filled her and at the same, brutal pace her body was taken over by a surge of powerful energy that radiated from her core to her curling toes and her caged hands.  
He helped himself to her slowly until he was finally buried as deep as he would go. He leant down onto her hands and with the same slow stroke he pulled back out of her, pulling back so far that he threatened to remove himself completely.  
She looked down to see that his dick was coated in her juices. She had gotten so wet that she felt she would never get clean again. She kept watching as he began his slow plunge back into her. She tried to make a small show out of trying to wriggle away from him, but he had a good hold on her body and his pace never stopped until he was buried completely inside of her again.  
She was transfixed by the movements in his hips and the tension in the muscles of his arse that she could just see if she moved her head the right way. She whimpered weakly as he continued his agonisingly slow movements and she kept her eyes on the place where they joined. It all felt so dirty watching him fuck her like this. Feeling his hands holding down her wrists. Listening to his ragged breaths as he fought to keep control. She could hear him losing it just as quickly as she was and the pressure building up in her core was reaching a dangerous level.

When he started his next descent, she felt herself clench down on him and a brief madness overcame her, her whimpering turning to a nearly hysterical trill. He thrust in faster this time at the sound of her impending orgasm. He pulled back again and quickly thrust back into her causing her back to arch and break the line of sight to her pelvis. She stayed with her head flung back on the bed as he started to quickly increase his pace and soon he was fucking her with the wild abandon that she craved.  
His low growls started to turn into those frantic moans that she loved so much and at the sound of them it was like a switch had been flicked inside of her and her back arched further as that long awaited wave of pleasure rocked through her. As she came she could still hear him letting out half moans half growls and just as she was coming down he let go of her hands and grabbed her hips. He rose to his knees and held her arse in the air as he continued to fuck her. She struggled to grab onto something and she found the pillow just in time for a second wave to burst through her and she buried her face, catching his scent just in time for it to drive her up to a new height.

She thought she must be fully spent by now but he was not done. He pulled out of her and dropped her to the mattress and in one movement he flipped her back onto her stomach. She lifted herself up on her elbows and turned to look just as he was opening her legs with his hands painfully gripping the back of her thighs. He pulled her back onto his cock and she could feel his eyes all over her arse as he buried himself inside of her again.  
She was consumed with the idea that he was invading her in this position. Her dirty mind imagined that he could be some barbarian man who had captured her and was taking her victoriously after dragging her back to his lair. The very thought of it made her muscles clench around him again and she pushed her arse back to him as another orgasm ripped through her weary body. She was nearly whimpering now as she came back down. Behind her she heard the last few coherent moans of her lover as he pushed his chest against her back and she felt him empty himself inside of her, with a few desperate cries into the back of her neck.

It took some time for either of them to speak. The room was silent except for their ragged breaths and the rattle of paperwork against the gentle wind. Evelyn thought that she could hear voices in the yard far below them. She briefly considered that she should test whether or not her shouts we loud enough to be heard echoing off the mountains.

Cullen soon extracted himself from her and rolled off to the side, covering his panting face with his hands.

“Are you ok?” He asked through his fingers. She tried to lift herself off the bed but her body was still not under her control. The best she could do was to slowly inch over to him. He took his hands away from his face and she saw there was a type of pain in his eyes, but it quickly turned to amusement as he saw her trying to budge her way closer to him.

“Maker, you look ridiculous.”

“I can’t move…”

They both laughed, diffusing the short lived tension between them. He leaned over and helped her get back onto the pillow, pulling her close to him and she started to feel the chill in the room. His lips found hers and his kiss felt like it contained a small apology. With her muscles returning, she took his hand in hers and held it between them.

“Do you like that?” He asked. “When I…treat you like that?”

“Hmmm. I do. Do you like doing it?”

“Well, I like it well enough at the time. But now…it feels like I demeaned you. Somehow.”

“Cullen, its only truly demeaning if I wasn’t almost literally begging you for it.”

“I know. It’s just…I never considered myself that sort of man. I consider myself a gentleman…I don’t want to know how much I enjoy being a brute.”

“If you enjoyed being a brute, you wouldn’t think of yourself as a gentleman. There’s a difference between being a brute and enjoying acting like a brute on occasion with someone who is equally enjoying it.”

“I guess you are right.” She felt his body relax next to her. “Do you truly enjoy it?”

“If just anyone did it? Maker no. That sounds awful. But when you do it? Well…you saw me.”

“Maker, you are going to ruin me…” He said, pulling her down to hold her against his chest. She smirked against his scars and started coming to terms with the fact that she might have to soon leave this bed and go about her day.

“I’m supposed to be a good Andrastian boy…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
